A Savior For Me
by kwest7262
Summary: "Uryuu. I don't know what to feel anymore. I don't even know who to trust." "Well trust me. I promise I will never let anything happen to you. Not all people are bad Kairi." I looked into his eyes, he cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me. AFTER FULLBRING ARC This will eventually become a sequel to Saving the Emotionless [Grimmjow X Orihime] [Lucy X Ulquiorra] [Uryuu X OC]
1. Chapter 1

**(Whelp this is part of a new idea that is brewing in my head. Not really for sure what pairing is going to be in this fic. Lets just see where my imagination takes us shall we?)**

* * *

"Hello! What's your name miss and how can we help you?"  
"My name is Kairi Morgan. I just moved here from America and this is where i'm supposed to be going to school at."  
"Ahh yes, Kairi. Here is your schedule and your locker combo. If you need anything else by all means please let us know!"  
"Thanks!"  
I walked out of the office and made my way into the first bathroom I seen. I stopped in front of the mirror and sat my bag on the floor. I stepped back to observe myself. My pale blonde hair lay a low, over the sholder, side ponytail that still managed to reach my waist. The school uniform fit my body, showing off my curves just perfectly. I heard the stall to the right of me click and a young looking girl with long auburn colored hair walked out. She too was very curvacious and had a huge looking bust line. 'Man I bet she's got boys pinning all over her!' I failed to notice her turn to face me until she poked me on the shoulder. I abruptly turned to face the girl.  
"Hehe I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it was all."  
"Um...just out of curiousity...you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I haven't seen you around the school before. Are you new?"  
"Haha. Yes I am. I transfered here from America. This is my senior year. My name is Kairi...Kairi Morgan."  
"Well my name is Orihime Inoue. I am also a senior. What's your schedule if you don't mind my asking?"  
I handed Orihime my schedule, and she observed it. She then procedded to squeal with joy and wrap me in a tight hug. I started choking slightly and she quickly let me go voicing appologies.  
"It's okay Orihime don't worry about it. But why are you so happy?"  
"We have the same schedule that's why. Come on! Class is fixing to start."  
The young girl grabbed my hand and we ran out the bathroom and down the hall. 'Only been here for five minutes and I've already made a friend. Maybe this place won't be so bad afterall.' We stopped outside of a classroom and Orihime entered the room and I somewhat just stood there. The teacher noticed me standing outside and addressed the class.  
"Allright class today we will be getting a new student. Please welcome Kairi Morgan."  
I walked into the classroom and stood next to the teachers desk.  
"Kairi tell the class a little about yourself."  
"My name is Kairi Lashea Morgan. I am 17 years old and I came to Karakura from America. My dad got offered a high paying job here and took it so here I am. I hope to make plenty of friends here."  
"Well class make her feel welcome and loved. There is an empty desk next to Mr. Ishida. You can sit there Kairi."  
I noticed a skinny boy with raven colored hair and blue eyes looking at right me. I looked to the desk next to him and made my way to it. Sitting down I could feel like I was being bore down by several stares. They all went away quickly as the teacher began a lesson about geometric figures. I took notes attentivly and waited for class to end. I felt a deep pain in the pit of my stomach and looked outside the window. There was a huge beast with a white mask on its face. I heard it howl and I felt as if the aura from that thing was going to swallow me whole. I started feeling weak and dizzy and then all I seen was black.  
-Uryu's POV-  
I felt a new spiritual pressure while the teacher was giving her lesson and I noticed the hollow outside. I gave a stern look to Ichigo but averted my attention when the girl next to me fell unconscious on the floor. 'What the hell?!' The teacher turned around to look at the girl. I looked at her and without saying a word me and Ichigo both picked up the unconscious girl. We left the room and walked down the hall. After we were a good piece away from the room I gave Ichigo a stern look and he took off after the hollow. I picked the girl up briday style and began to carry her to the nurses office. I walked into the room and the nurse greeted me but then gasped when she seen Kairi in my arms.  
"Uryu what happened?"  
"She passed out in class. Her name is Kairi Morgan."  
"Just lay her on that bed over there. I actually have to run an errand for the princalpal so stay here with her. I'll give you an excuse as soon as I get back."  
Without another word the nurse ran out the door leaving me standing in the middle of the room with an unconscious girl in my arms. I walked over and gently placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket that was on the bed up to her chest. I then sat down in the chair next to her and stared out the window. The door burst open and there stood a panting Ichigo. I got up from the chair and looked at him.  
"Uryu there is something wrong. That hollow was different from the others. It was completely immune to physical attacks."  
"Well then how did you defeat it?"  
"We used Hado on it."  
Ichigo stood away from the door and revealed Rukia and Renji standing in the door way. Just as they were about to enter the room they were dragged away and entered some man and...my father! The man ran over to the bed and held Kairi's hand. I automatically assumed he was her father. He sat down in the chair I was in and my father came to stand next to me. Renji and Rukia walked in and stood next to Ichigo. The silence didn't last long. I turned to look at my so called father.  
"Ryuken...what is going on?"  
He completely ingnored me and moved on the other side of me. I was just about to ask him again when the other man spoke up.  
"Kairi has never truly lived a normal life. The day she came home from school and told me that she was able to see ghosts I knew. I knew I would have to tell her the truth. I just put it off and hoped that she didn't ask."  
I looked at Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. They all three had looks of confusion on their faces. I turned to look back at the man. He had a look of utter sadness and terror on his face.  
"That girl. She's only half human isn't she?"  
"Yes."  
My eyes grew wide with surprise and I heard gasps throughout the room. I then looked at the girl laying in the bed. Her father turned to face all of us and took a deep breath.  
"I think I should explain. I'll tell you why Kairi is only half human. I'm not her real father. It all started about 19 years ago. Her birth father, Jaden Anderson, was walking through the city of New York and encountered a Hollow. Right as the hallow was about to devour his soul a soul reaper woman by the name of Sayoko Takashima came in and saved him. Turnes out Sayoko was stationed in that city. Well time went on and..."  
"They fell in love with each other."  
Renji intervened. The man nodded his head and continued on with his story.  
"They hid that Sayoko was with child for about two months. Then she started showing bad. Once Central 46 and the head captain found out all hell broke loose. Layla stood trial and was to be executed along with Jaden, seeing as a love between a shinigami and human is forbiden. Layla begged them to let her child live. She said that the baby wasn't to blame for her mistake and should be given the oppurtunity to live a normal life away from all the chaos. They seen her side and stalled the execution till after she had the baby. The baby was then brought to me from the Soul Society. I had once aided the Soul Society in a fight so they knew they could trust me. The girl had no name so I named her Kairi Morgan. That's the story."  
The room was completely silent. We hadn't even noticed the stiring next to the man until we heard a frantic voice.  
"Is that really true? You're not even my real father?! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you lie to me and said my parents abandoned me? How could you?"  
"Kairi I..."  
"No! Don't even try and make up an excuse now. All this time my life has been a lie! I've been living a lie!"  
Before the man could say another word Kairi was up and out the door with tears streaming down her face. Everybody in the room was silent. I wasn't for sure why but I felt the sudden urge to go after her. So I did. I ran out of the room and went searched for the crying blonde.

* * *

**(Well here's the first chapter. R&R. It would be greatly appreciated.)**


	2. Who the Hell is Grimmjow!

**(Authors Note: Well ladies and gents. After much deliberation I have decided that this is going to be the sequel to Saving the Emotionless. It is going to be a slow build and we will be hearing about Lucy and the espadas next chapter and be actually seeing Lucy very soon! So stay tuned and read this awesome chapter)**

**-****Kairi's POV-**

All of my life I had believed in the man I thought was my father. But now...I wasn't so sure what to believe anymore. I ran aimlessly through the streets of Karakura. I could hear someone running behind me and screaming my name, but I wasn't about to turn around. Tears started to fill my eyes and somewhat cloud my vision. I didn't really care where I wound up as long as it wasn't there. I didn't even know how I had wound up in the nurses office or why my dad was there anyway. I just didn't see why he would spend all of my life lying to me. Didn't I at least deserve the truth? I always wanted to know who my mother was or why she was never around, but I had no idea that my mom was a soul reaper. Or that she was the reason why I could see hollows. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going and somehow ended up at my house. I ran in and locked the door. I felt myself sink to the floor and started screaming out in agony. _'What am I doing?! Stupid Kairi! Why are you wallowing in your own self-pity, when you could be doing something more productive?!' _I got up and was about to walk over to the fridge and grab a juice when I heard a knock in the door.

"Kairi, its Uryuu. If you open the door we can talk about all of this

I stood there completely dumbfounded for a moment before I even realized what was going on. _'Uryuu? That cute boy in class? Oh wait! He was at the nurse's office. Maybe he could tell me a little about this.'_ I slowly walked over and turned the lock on the door. The metal of the door felt cold in my hands as I turned it. I cracked the door to see him standing there in his school uniform. He had a small line of sweat across his forehead. Likely from where he had been chasing me. I moved away from the door so he could walk in. He looked around for a moment then his glance turned to me. I must have looked like such an idiot with tear stained eyes. I looked over to the couch and tried to tell him to sit down but no words would come out of my mouth. He must have gotten my point though because he walked over to our long sofa and gently sat on it. I cleared my throat, hoping that it would give me the ability to speak again. It did.

"Would you like some juice and crackers?"

'_Great I sound like I have a fucking frog in my throat!'_

"Um…sure."

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of juice and a couple packages of cheese crackers. I walked back to where my guest was and handed him his snacks sitting beside him. It was silent between the two of us for what seemed like forever. I wouldn't look at him and he wouldn't look at me. I knew I had to say something, but either I didn't know what to say or the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. Just as I was finally about to speak he beat me to it.

"I bet there is a lot that your wanting to know isn't there Kairi?"

"Yes there is."

"Ask me anything and if I know the answer I will tell you honestly."

"Okay…what exactly are soul reapers? Tell me all you know! Please!"

"Okay. Soul Reapers are guardians of the souls that is going through what is called transmigration. There was once a time where they were known as balancers. They go throughout this world killing hollows. They also guarantee lost souls safe travel to what's known as the soul society. That is the place where souls go too after they pass on from this world. The red haired boy and raven haired girl you seen today…they are Soul Reapers. Ichigo is as well. But he is only a substitute and not a full-fledged Soul Reaper. Does this make sense?"

"Yes it does. So my mother was one of these so called Soul Reapers?"

"From what your foster father said, yes she was. With your high spirit energy there may even be a slight possibility that you may have an ability hidden somewhere deep within you."

"At this point it honestly wouldn't surprise me. I mean I can see those monsters. But if you don't mind my asking Uryuu, how do you know all of this?"

"Well I am a Quincy. I'm a Soul Reapers mortal enemy. That's all you need to know."

I slowly started to scoot away from him on the couch and he broke out into a hearty laugh.

"Don't worry Kairi. I'm not going to be killing anyone if that's what you're worried about."

A small smile graced my lips and I finished my juice before laying it down on the glass coffee table.

"All of this is just so new to me. I don't feel like I'm living in the same world anymore. I just don't really…"

I got cut off by a horrendous howling sound just outside the house. I looked at Uryuu and jumped up, running to the door. He screamed my name but I didn't stop. I opened the door and there in front of me stood one of those ugly creatures known as a hollow. Uryuu ran in front of me and told me to go inside but my body wouldn't move. Either I was frightened or enamored by the creature. I wasn't really for sure. He lunged at the creature and summoned a bow from the bracelet on his wrist. He struck one hollow down with an arrow but there were three more behind it. Those three fell within the blink of an eye. Just as Uryuu was about to turn to face me another one came at him from his side and knocked him about a good ten feet down the pavement. I looked at Uryuu completely mortified and then turned back towards the creature. He was coming towards me. I started to back up and tripped on the step behind me causing me to fall flat on my ass. I closed my eyes and waited for the hollow to kill me but it never came. Instead I heard it shriek as if it was in pain and then I heard nothing else. I opened my eyes and there in front of me wasn't Uryuu but someone else. He hadn't turned to me so all I could see was what looked like part of a Soul Reaper outfit only it was white. The top was cut off and this person had a hole in his abdomen. You could see straight through to the other side of the hole. He also had blue spikey hair. I heard the man grunt, whisper a few choice words under his breath, and then turn for face Uryuu.

"Damn kid you can't even take care of a single hollow? How can I trust you to protect Orihime while I'm gone then?"

Uryuu got up and walked over to the man. A slight laugh escaped his lips.

"Welcome back, Grimmjow."

**(Authors Note: Well here is another chapter to this fixing to be awesome story. And where the hell did Grimmjow come from? R&R)**


	3. Seeing Lucy Again

**(AN: To understand what is going to happen and what is being said in this chapter and the chapters that follow you are going to have to read 'Saving the Emotionless' WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON.)**

**-Orihime's POV-**

I had left school early because I felt really sick. At least that was the excuse that I gave to my teachers. I actually wanted to see how Kairi was doing. I had heard from Ichigo what had happened, and about the girls past. This had to be so hard on her, finding out that the man she thought was her father wasn't even really her father at all. In a sense I understand what she has been through. I never had my parents around. Sora was always like a father to me. I started running to the residential district of Karakura in hopes of maybe sensing Uryuu's spiritual pressure. I knew he had gone after Kairi so if I find him I find her, right? Only instead of sensing Uryuu's spiritual pressure I sensed something completely different. I would recognize this energy anywhere. The closer I got to the familiar feeling I heard voices. I stopped to a halt as soon as I seen the display sprawled out in front of me. Kairi was sitting on the steps to a house and Uryuu looked injured from dealing with a hollow and there was someone else there with him. I looked around Uryuu to see exactly who it was, and it was then I knew why I had felt so relieved on my way here. There stood none other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He hadn't changed one bit from the last time I saw him, which on and off after Lucy left us.

**~Flashback~**

_"What's going on Lucy?"_

_"My time here is up Orihime. I'm going back to my world where I belong. It was fun!"_

_"What are you talking about? You can't just leave. What about us? What about Ulquiorra?!"_

_She had such a pained look on her face like she had been shot with one of Uryuu's arrows._

_"Orihime I know that you're going to be just fine. You have your friends and Grimmjow to look after you. I believe that they know they were wrong and I pray that the soul society gives them one more chance. As for Ulquiorra I know that he will be just fine without me. Don't worry. It's going to be alright."_

_She looked to Ulquiorra and gave him a small smile. He walked up to the light and lifted his hand up to her._

_"You're completely crazy woman. You know that right? I know you have to leave but that doesn't mean I want you to. Never in my years of an Espada have I remembered anything about my emotions. That was until I met you. You awakened an emotion within me that I don't believe I have ever truly felt before. Love. I love you Lucy."_

_She looked as if tears were going to fall from her eyes at any given second. She looked so happy._

"_I love you too Ulquiorra!"_

_I watched as a smile made its way onto Ulquiorra's features then he collapsed to the ground crying out in agony. I heard screaming behind me and turned to see Grimmjow fall in the same manor. I'm so scared. What the heck was going on?_

**~Flashback End~**

She had made a request that the Soul Society give them another chance and they did. It took a while, but with Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, and I begging, they finally got the chance to live a normal life that Lucy would have wanted them to. They were given gigais and soul candy and were let loose on the human world. They of course had to swear on their half mortal life that they wouldn't harm anyone in the human world, and help the soul reapers with the hollow problems. It had been almost two years since that day and they did well to keep their promise. They were to give a report to the Soul Society once every two months and were gone for weeks at a time. None of them chose to go to school with us except for Ulquiorra. He had become so distant since Lucy left. He wouldn't talk to anyone and he very seldom ever associated with the rest of us. He had fallen deeply in love with her, and she with him. I had taken it from what I had seen in front of me that Grimmjow had just gotten back from the Soul Society. He turned his head away from Uryuu and looked at me. Kairi and Uryuu just took notice of my presence. I gave a small smile to the two of them, and then I turned my attention back to Grimmjow. I gave him a warm smile, and ran into his arms. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and started stroking my hair with the other one. I pulled away slightly to look into his electric blue eyes. I then bent up and planted a small kiss on his lips. I was about to pull away but he wouldn't let me. He pulled me in for a passionate kiss. We were quickly reminded of our surroundings when Uryuu cleared his throat. We pulled away and turned our attention back to Uryuu. I felt something soft and hard wrap around my hand and noticed that it was his hand. I gave him a small smile and intertwined our fingers together. We heard running and noticed that the others had arrived on the scene, surprisingly followed by Ulquiorra. As always he had a sad and desperate look on his face. I felt sorry for him. I just wanted to walk up to him and give him a huge hug and tell him it was going to be alright but I refrained from doing so. Grimmjow let go of my hand and walked up to Ichigo.

"Yo carrot top! What's up? You wanna have a good old fight."

"As much as I would love to fight you Grimmjow I can't. Urahara wants to see all of us. Including Kairi. Lucky for us his shop is just down the road."

Ichigo then started walking away from the group and down the road. Ulquiorra followed him alongside Chad. I followed them alongside Grimmjow, Uryuu, and Kairi. The shop came into view and we walked in silently. Yoruichi followed us down to the training grounds that I knew all too well. The first thing we seen once we got down there was this huge weird contraption looking thingy. Urahara walked up to us and flashed his signature grin. He walked up to Kairi and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nice to see that you all are here. It's nice to meet you as well Kairi. Your mother and I were good friends. I can tell you about her later if you would like."

"Yes I would love that. If you don't mind that is."

"Well of course I don't dear. Now! I bet you all are wondering what this huge contraption is. This is a device we can use to travel to different dimensions within the universe. I take it you all remember Lucy Heartifilia well, hmm?"

I heard a small grunt and looked over to see Ulquiorra squint his eyes in what must be some form of pain. Urahara noticed this but still went on.

"Lucy was from a different dimension that somehow connected itself to our world using the same technology that this device uses. With this device you all may possibly be able to see Lucy Heartfilia once again. I know for a fact that Ulquiorra would be mighty happy to see his lover again. Now I will meet up with you shortly. I'm going to stay here for a couple of days to talk to Kairi and answer any questions she may have."

Ulquiorra had a look of shock in his eyes. It was only now that I noticed that I had been looking at him ever since Urahara mentioned Lucy's name. His shock quickly faded to a look of disbelief. Did he truly believe that he would never see Lucy again? Urahara walked over to the machine and turned on a switch. It started to roar to life, and quickly produced an image of a small old fashioned looking town. He gave us all a smile and walked away from the machine. We all kind of looked at each other but started walking. Ulquiorra didn't move so Uryuu and myself walked over to him and gave him a small push. He walked into the portal behind Ichigo. We followed, and within the blink of an eye we were in the streets of this small town we had just seen on the monitor moments ago. I looked around at all of the small retro looking houses that were around us, but stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed a small plaque hanging outside the door of a house. My eyes widened in surprise as I took in the sight in front of me. The sign read:

_Lucy Heartfilia_

**-Lucy's POV-**

I had walked out of the guild and had started to make my way home. A long and hard sigh escaped my lips. It had been almost two years since I had seen Ulquiorra. I missed him so much. I hadn't been with another man since I left that world. I just felt like I would be betraying him if I even thought about another man. I had this weird feeling that things were never going to go back to the way they were. The guild hadn't changed one bit in my absence. Natsu and the others tried so hard to cheer me up and make me happy again but my heart and mind always dwelt on Ulquiorra. I missed Orihime as well. She was one of the most cheerful and exciting girls I know. I wonder how she is doing. Some nights I would wake up and her their voices calling out to me just like the day I came back to my world. I heard Ulquiorra say he loved me play in my mind over and over again, like an old record that was on replay. In the distance in front of my house I could see a large group of people _'I hope Natsu hasn't caused a commotion at my house again. That stupid kid!' _As I got closer their faces started to become clearer. I stopped as my eyes caught a glance of one of the people. He was tall, slender, pale, and had beautiful shoulder length raven colored hair. I quickly rubbed my eyes and opened them again hoping it was a dream, but it wasn't. There was no way that could be Ulquiorra! There wasn't a mask or tear streaks down his face, but for some reason I couldn't stop his name from coming out of my mouth.

"Ul…Ulquiorra…?"

It came out a lot louder than I had anticipated. The group in question looked over at me and my eyes met with emerald green. I looked at the group and realized that I knew every single one of them. It really was them. I could feel tears start to come to my eyes. I looked back at the man who looked identical to Ulquiorra. I just couldn't take it anymore. Was this really him? I ran to him while crying out his name. I stopped when I got to him and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I had completely forgot about everyone else standing around. I was just so happy to see Ulquiorra again. I cried furiously into his chest. He rested his head on mine and gently stroked my head. I pulled away slightly to look at him.

"Is it really you Ulquiorra? I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No Lucy, you are not dreaming. I am really here."

"Why do you look so different?"

"This isn't the body you are used to. Once you left the Soul Society gave us these bodies known as gigais and allowed us to get a fresh start in the world of the living. With this body I am more human than I was when you knew me."

I turned slightly while still staying in Ulquiorra's arms to look at everyone else. He let go of me and pushed me straight into Orihime who welcomed me with a loving embrace. Everyone laughed slightly at Ulquiorra for his action, but rejoiced at our ever so quick reunion. They all walked up to me and gave me a hug. We all exchanged in small talk outside of my house for what seemed like forever but it was only just a few minutes.

"Hey guys let's go into the house. I'll cook you all something. My treat!"

I ran over and opened the door for them and they all quickly filed into my house. Ulquiorra walked over to me and planted a small kiss on my cheek. I grabbed his face in my hands and crashed my lips on top of his. He quickly responded to the kiss. We pulled away reluctantly and walked into the house hand in hand. I noticed that all the others were in a small huddle. They were up to something, I just didn't know what. Orihime ran up to me and grabbed my free hand.

"Wow Lucy! This place is amazing. We decided that we are going to just go pick up something in town and bring it back here. We want to give you some quality time to catch back up with Ulquiorra. We'll be back soon. Bye!"

Before I could even protest they were out the door. I just stood there speechless. A long pair of pale arms snaked themselves around my waist and pulled me into a hard but soft chest. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. _'I've missed you so much Ulquiorra. I'm so glad you're here now.'_ I felt his hot breath on my neck, and it caused me to shutter slightly. His lips grazed my neck. _'He's teasing me!'_ I turned in his hold to face him.

"How have you been Lucy? It's been almost two years, you know? I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you find someone else."

"I've been absolutely awful. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you Ulquiorra. I feel so horrible for the way I left you. I've been so lonely without you here. I couldn't even dream of moving on. Every time a man approached me I rejected him without a second thought. Moving on just felt so wrong. I love you so much Ulquiorra!"

Tears stared to fill my eyes. He carefully picked me up and carried me to the couch. He sat down, putting me in his lap, and began to stroke my head. He tugged at the pony tail holder that was keeping my hair in a bun and sat it on the stand next to the table. My hair fell down and circled around us. My hair was down to my butt at this point. He looked at it with a look of awe in his eyes.

"Your hair has grown so much. Does it not bother you?"

"No not at all. I haven't cut it once since I came back."

He sat there and played with my hair for a few minutes. I was still on his lap. I felt so happy and content. I heard the door open and the others came in with a full bag of food. The smell coming off of it was amazing. They walked into the living room and sat the food on the floor in front of Ulquiorra and myself. I positioned myself to where I was sitting beside Ulquiorra now and began to partake of the food the others had brought. We engaged in conversation about how each other had been, and I told them all about my travels with my team and how much they had missed me. Orihime made a comment about how long my hair had gotten, and moved next to me to play with it. Rukia yawned slightly. It was only then I had noticed how late it was. I stood to my feet and turned to face the group.

"Come with me. I'll show you all to your rooms."

I had managed to get a bigger house than the one I had before, and trust me there was plenty of rooms. It worked out great if my crazy team decided to barge in on me. At least I wouldn't have Natsu sleeping in my bed anymore. I showed them each individually to their room. Ulquiorra was the last. His room was right next to mine. I was about to walk into my room, but he caught me by the arm. I looked into his deep emerald eyes. He had a small hint of sadness in them. I gently stroked his cheek with my hand. He placed his hand on top of mine.

"Have a good night…Lucy."

"You to Ulquiorra. I'm going to go take a shower first though haha. I'm absolutely worn out. I love you!"

"I love you too Lucy."

He planted a gentle kiss on my cheek and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and walked into the bathroom that was on the other side of my bedroom. Once I closed the door, and locked it, I began to strip out of my clothes. Once I was completely naked I took a good look at myself in the mirror. The memoires were so fresh of the night me and Ulquiorra made love to each other. I also recalled the conversation we had beforehand about what love was.

**~Flashback~**

_"Tell me woman. Can you show me?"_

_"Show you what?"_

_"Can you show me…what love is?"_

_Utter surprise. That is exactly what I felt at this moment in time.__'What does he mean, show him what love is?"__I looked towards the man that was considered as my captor. It felt as if his eyes could see straight to my soul. I felt like everything I had ever tried to keep hidden was exposed in this very moment. I felt so…naked in front of him. I was so…scared. I knew better than to be scared but I just felt so exposed. How was I supposed to "show" him what love is? I don't even understand how he feels or if he's even feeling anything. I don't…understand…how I feel? Where was my courage all of a sudden? I felt like I couldn't do anything. Slowly after what seemed like forever of being in a standstill, I started making my way towards him. Never once did our eyes leave each other's. I wasn't really for sure what to do.__'God please help me!'__Once I finally stood within arm's reach of him I slowly extended out my hand towards him. His gaze fell down to my hand. He just stared at it for a moment before finally placing his hand in mine. His eyes returned to me and I gave him a slight smile and stroked my finger against his cold cheek before cupping his face. I finally got up the nerve to speak._

_"Ulquiorra…there are several ways a person can show love. But love is more of a feeling, or emotion. It's something that a person feels towards someone else. Love is a very strong emotion. It's felt when someone is completely and utterly happy around someone. But this person can't just be any ordinary person off the side of the road. It has to be someone you care deeply for. Someone that holds a piece of your heart. Someone you would entrust your very being too. Someone you would be willing to sacrifice everything you had to be with them or make them happy. When you truly love someone you get a sense of completion. You can't see yourself without this person. They make you feel something that you have never felt before. I can sit here and try to define and describe what love is to you Ulquiorra but in all reality…words can never truly describe what love is."_

_Ulquiorra wore no emotion on his face. I couldn't tell in the least bit what he was thinking. In a way I felt like I had totally messed up. I lowered my hand from his face only to have him grab it with his free hand. I looked at my hand then back up at Ulquiorra._

_"So love consists of not being able to see yourself without a person? Them making you feel something you have never felt before? Woman, as absurd as this should seem to me. It strangely makes sense. Ever since you did what you humans call "kissing" the other day I have felt strangely odd around you. I get this warm feeling around my hollow hole. At first it drove me crazy and made me angry. But now I feel strangely comfortable in your presence. I do not mind being around you. In fact it makes me feel at ease. Even though I barely know you. I myself feel as if I could not continue to go on in this world without your presence. What do you say to this woman?"_

_I stared at Ulquiorra in utter disbelief. My heart started racing unbelievably. I couldn't believe how I was feeling. I have never felt this way. Not even around Natsu and I thought I was in love with him. I gave Ulquiorra a gentle smile and I could feel small tears start to fall on my cheeks. That feeling was quickly replaced by a set of cold hands cupping my face. He slowly wiped the tears away._

_"Why are you crying wo…Lucy?"_

_'__Did he…he did. He just called me by my first name.'_

_"Isn't it obvious silly? I'm happy. These are tears of joy. I'm not sad. Not at all."_

_I couldn't seem to rip myself away from his piercing eyes. I slowly started to inch my face closer to his. He did the same. Inches apart I gave him a smile then sealed his lips with mine. I felt sparks fly. He lowered his hands from my face and placed them on my waist. It wasn't one of those passionate kisses. The ones that end up in love making. This was just two people realizing how they truly felt and one realizing that he may actually have a heart somewhere deep down inside there. We slowly pulled away and rested our foreheads together. I could see what appeared to be a bit of a smile appearing on his face._

_"I'm…happy too Lucy."_

**~Flashback End~**

I would have never traded that moment for anything in the world. I turned away from the door long mirror and turned on the water. I placed my hand underneath the stream, and stopped turning the nob right when the water was luke warm. _'Ahh! Perfect.' _I stepped in and let the warm water run over my body. I shampooed and conditioned my extremely warm hair. I knew I should get it cut soon, but I really didn't want to. Once I was done with my hair and I had washed my body, I stepped out of the shower and started ruffling my wet head up with a towel. I wrapped it up and placed it on my head. I grabbed another towel from the shelf and wrapped it around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room next door. I walked in and closed the door. I didn't really find any use in turning on the light because I was going to bed so I didn't. I found my way to the dresser and began to pilfer through the drawers. The pair of pajamas I usually wear were lying right on top. Grabbing them and turned around I walked straight into a hard chest. I looked up to see Ulquiorra. I was so realived to see that it was him and not someone else.

"Ulquiorra what are you…"

He cut me off by placing his lips on mine. I was surprised and delighted at the same time. In a way I had a slight feeling that I knew what he wanted. He started to place a trail of kisses down my neck. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him until he landed on the bed. He pulled me down with him and flipped us to where I was on the bottom. During the process my towel fell off leaving me completely open to Ulquiorra. I didn't care though. I loved this man. His robe also fell off in the process leaving me completely open as well. I stroked his cheek as he hovered over me.

"Lucy. I've missed you so much. Is it okay if we skip the foreplay for now?"

"Of course! I want to make sweet love to you Ulquiorra. Just take it easy at first. K? It has been almost two years."

I spread open my legs for him and waited as he lined himself up at my entrance. With one quick thrust he was inside of me. There was a smidgen of pain but nothing like the last time. I squinted slightly but then relaxed and started writhing against him. Pleasure started to gather up inside of me as he started his thrusts. I arched my back to meet his thrusts. I realized that I had missed this so much. I had missed him being near me and inside of me. He was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I could feel myself starting to climb those invisible stairs.

"More Ulquiorra! Please..ahh… more!"

He complied to my request and began to thrust harder. It didn't take long because I was in total ecstasy. We started crying out each other's names and met our climax together. He fell beside of me started kissing my temple. I looked at him in total adoration. This was the one. He had to be, and I wasn't going to let him go.

**(AN: It's finished. Lucy is back and I'm so glad of that. This story is going to get easier to write now.)**


	4. Yet Another Revelation

**(AN. I really want to get this story on the road. I've decided to start trying to write longer chapters. Wish me luck!)**

**-Uryu's POV-**

I woke to the sound of birds chirping. I slowly opened my eyes and let the light of the day seep into my eyes from the open window. I looked around somewhat confused, and then I remembered that we had stayed at Lucy's. Getting out of the bed I stumbled to the door and stepped out into the hallway. It appeared completely empty. Small noises could be heart from a short distance away. I arrived in the living room to see Orihime sitting on the couch going through what seemed to be old puzzle books. Orihime turned to me when she heard my footsteps enter the room.

"Good morning Uryu!"

"Good morning Orihime. Where is everyone?"

"They all went to Lucy's guild. We didn't want to bother you because you seemed like you were in such a peaceful sleep so I offered to stay here."

"I see."

"You want to come over here and do some puzzles with me?"

"Nah, I'll pass. Thanks anyway Orihime."

"Are you feeling okay Uryu?"

"Yes I'm fine."

She mouthed a silent 'ok' and turned back to the puzzle books she had been studying. Deciding to get some fresh air, I walked outside and sat on the edge of the river outside Lucy's house. This town seemed so peaceful. More so than Karakura town. My thoughts drifted to all that had happened over the past day. Kairi came up in my mind. I knew that had to be difficult for her. To learn that her mother wasn't even human, and everything she thought she had known was nothing but a lie. _'I wonder how she is holding up with Urahara.'_ I closed my eyes, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, and I daydreamed.

**-Kairi's POV-**

My talk with Urahara had been very beneficial. He knew quite a bit about my mother. I never knew about the strained relationship between humans and shinigami. That was until yesterday.

**~Flashback~**

_I stood there with the weird looking man. In a way I was secretly wishing I could have went to that other world with the others._

"_You'll join them soon if that's what you're thinking."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Your eyes… A person's eyes say a lot about who they are and what they are thinking."_

_I just nodded silently and sat down on a rock in the underground training area. I stared at the ground. I had no clue where to start. 'He said he knew my mom, so how do I go about asking him about her. I just wish that…'_

"_Your mom was truly an amazing person. She was one of the strongest soul reapers I know. She always did what she believed was right. That even included when she begged for your life. She knew you deserved better than what was supposed to happen."_

"_I still don't understand. Why is a relationship between a human and a soul reaper so awful?"_

"_It's a taboo Kairi. It's strictly forbidden. Because humans are alive and soul reapers…well they are just that. They are souls. They aren't even supposed to be able to reproduce. You are the exception to that rule I guess. Don't look too much into it. We have bigger matters to take care of. I want to give you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a zanpacto. After I first sensed your spiritual pressure I used the readings I got from it to make this. Only you can use this. It's made specifically for you."_

_He handed me the item and I unsheathed it. It was truly beautiful. The hilt was bound in an electric blue with a gold bell attached to the end. The blade was so smooth and elegant. The zanpacto overall was extremely light. I wanted to learn how to use this thing._

"_Can you teach me how to use this thing?! Please?"_

"_Well that was my plans. You should be able to learn Kido as well, but I'm not going to push you. Are you ready to get started?"_

"_Yes!"_

**~Flashback End~**

I had spent the rest of the day training with Urahara. My small frame made it easy to dodge most of his attacks. It sure wore me out though. He wound up teaching me a little bit about Kido yesterday anyway. I guess he didn't expect me to learn as well as I had. Yoruichi came by this morning and gave me a new outfit. She said it would make it easier to fight hollows in. It wasn't like the soul reaper outfits at all. It had a black tank top, a red and black plaid skirt with ruffles draping off the back, a red jacket with three zipper pockets and a belt made into it at the bottom, and black lace up combat boots. It also had a little loop to put my zanpacto into. The outfit made me look pretty dang good if I said so myself. I had long since removed my hair from its ponytail, and let it flow down my back.

I stood in front of the portal that Urahara had used to send the others into this other world. He started up the machine and I watched once again as the alternate world appeared in my vision. I looked over to the man who had already, in such a short amount of time, taught me so much.

"Tell them they have an hour until I open the portal again for them to come back."

He gave a confirming nod and a wide grin and I walked into the portal.

It felt so weird stepping between the worlds. Once I was finally through a small sigh escaped my mouth. I looked at my surrounds and quickly noticed Uryu siting on the edge of the river bank. I silently walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me quickly as if he was confused as to why I was here. Taking my seat next to him I proceeded to look at the river.

"Are you okay Kairi? I thought you were going to be with Urahara for a few days."

"Of course I'm fine Uryu. As for being with Urahara I found out all I wanted to know from him. He told me to tell you all that you have an hour until he opens back up the portal for you all."

He nodded his head slightly and turned back to look at the river. I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind. He seemed so distracted. I heard the door open behind us and there stood Orihime. I got up from my spot on the riverbank. I leaned down and placed my face by his ear.

"If you wanna talk about what's on your mind just let me know."

A bright pink made its way on his face. I chuckled slightly and walked over to Orihime. She hugged me and we both walked into the small house. I sat down on the sofa next to her and started to work on some puzzles. We exchanged some small talk. She asked why I had come to America and I told her about my foster father's work in Karakura. She was a very good listener. I highly enjoyed talking to her. It felt like we had been talking forever.

The door opened abruptly and the whole gang came in with another blonde girl. _'This must be Lucy.'_ Uryu came in behind them and whispered something in Ulquiorra's ear. He nodded and pulled the blonde girl into a small embrace and whispered in her ear as well. Orihime got up from the couch and walked over to the group.

"Well guys, how was the trip to Lucy's guild?"

The one known as Grimmjow walked up to Orihime and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"It was great. Blondie is going back with us for a little while. It was Ichigo's idea. He recommended it after he got into a fight with a guy named Natsu."

"You got into a fight Ichigo?"

"He started it! Oh Kairi, what is that thing on your side?"

"Oh this? It's a zanpacto. Urahara made it specially for me."

"What?! Why can't he be nice to everyone? I just don't understand that guy!"

We all laughed at him and his stupidity. I glanced over towards Uryu and noticed him looking right at me. As soon as he caught my glance he looked down at the ground. I felt slightly confused, but quickly remembered what he had said that day. '_Well I am a Quincy. I'm a Soul Reapers mortal enemy. That's all you need to know.'_ I brushed it off. I was hoping that wasn't going to affect me being friends with the raven haired boy. Lucy said she had to go grab a few things and ran off into a random hallway of the house. It seemed like things were finally looking up. If only I knew how wrong I was.

**~Short time-skip. Back in Karakura Town!~**

We had just stepped back into the underground training room in Urahara's shop. Next to Urahara stood the man who was in the nurse's office just yesterday. I could feel Uryu tense up next to me. He stormed up to the man.

"What are you doing here Ryuken."

"Calm down son. I'm here to talk to the girl."

"Why do you want to talk to Kairi?"

"That's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, the girl and I will go upstairs to talk."

I quickly rejected him.

"No! If you have something to say to me, say it in front of everyone here."

"So be it. But you all may want to sit down."

We all did as he said and sat down on the ground. Uryu sat next to me. He had a look of disgust on his face. I quickly turned my attention back to the man that stood in front of us. I was so nervous that I started reaching to grab the first thing I could, which just happened to be Uryu's hand. I didn't even turn to see the face he made at my gesture.

"This is about your birth parents Kairi. When you're foster father mentioned your birth father, Jaden Anderson, I couldn't help but notice that the name sounded strangely familiar. So I went to do a little bit of research. It took me forever but I finally found what I was looking for. I know you've already been bombarded with a lot, but I believe you have the right to know this."

"Know what? What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that your father….Kairi your birth father was a Quincy."

It felt like my entire world had collapsed on top of me. _'Why can't I get just one moment to myself?!' _I started getting really dizzy and light headed. I started to fall to the side and I heard the man yell. I landed in a pair of strong arms and quickly lost consciousness.

**-Uryu's POV-**

I caught the slim girl as she fell. Without another word I used my hirenkyaku and got us to my apartment. I absolutely refused to live with my father. He and I didn't really see eye to eye. Just as I was about to open the door the girl in my arms stirred slightly. I looked down at her and watched as she opened her eyes. She slowly started fidgeting around and a bright shade of pink quickly spread across her face. She quickly hid her head in my chest hoping I wouldn't see it. I chuckled slightly at this and opened the door and carried her inside. After I sat her down on the couch I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice out of the fridge to give to Kairi. I gave her the juice and sat down next to her.

Silence encompassed the next few minutes. It got so to the point that I could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't know how she felt. Knowing me and my Quincy pride I would say something that would hurt her. I felt a warm soft hand being placed on my arm. I looked to my side and seen a teary eyed Kairi. I didn't have a clue what to do, so I just followed my instinct and pulled the small girl into an embrace. She grasped my shirt with her hands and started fully crying. I felt bad for her; having to find all of this out at once. I honestly don't know what I would do if something like that happened to me.

Her sobbing slowly died down and her breath evened out. I looked down at the girl in my arms only to notice that she was sound asleep. I gently laid her down on the couch and stepped outside to get some fresh air.


End file.
